Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.
1. Prologue

Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business

Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.

 **I know I shouldn't and this probably won't get past chapter 3, but I honestly don't care. I need to do something a bit different and this'll do nicely. I recently got Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 for Christmas and it has inspired me to write this. The main worlds will be a sort-of mash between whatever DC I feel like using and Dragonball, albeit altered to work with this world. This could be fun Enjoy!**

Prologue

The Time Nest, Conton City, the Realm Outside of Time

Chronoa, better known to her subordinates as the Supreme Kai of Time, hummed happily as she rooted around inside a futuristic coffee machine during one of the rare quiet times between crisis in the timeline. You'd be surprised how many there were considering how few people could actually travel through time. Then again, it was her job to watch over all the Timelines, so it was inevitable that something would go horribly wrong more often than not.

She had just finished gutting the machine (tossing the parts over her shoulder as she did, much to the future exasperation of her attendant who would have to clean up after her), when the Time Bird, Tokitoki, suddenly let out a loud squark that she could hear across the Time Nest. Startled and a little worried that something had befallen the Divine Bird, the Kai ran out of her house and across the Time Nest towards the perch where the Bird slept. Trunks, having already been outside, was already there and staring at the bird in shock.

"What happened?" asked Chronoa as she skidded to a stop beside her attendant, "Is Tokitoki OK?"

"Um, I think so," said Trunks, "But, well…"

He pointed underneath the bird at the large egg it was sitting on.

"Was he supposed to do that?"

Chronoa eyed the egg in bewilderment. Sure, Tokitoki did occasionally lay eggs that contained entirely new universes, but she usually had plenty of warning so she could prepare and it certainly didn't take so little time. That egg had to contain something very special that was extremely likely to give her and the Time Patrol a massive headache.

Just then, there was a flash behind her and Trunks, causing both to spin around, ready for anything. There weren't many entities that could pierce the Time Nest's barriers after all.

"EEP!" yelled the intruder as the tip of Trunks sword stopped just in front of the tip of his nose, forcing him to go cross eyed to keep the weapon in sight, "I come in peace, don't stab me!"

It looked like a Human, with pale skin, messy, dark brown hair in dire need of a trim and a brush, square rimmed glasses over green eyes and a tired looked shirt and jeans that had been through the wash a few to many times. The only odd thing about him was the fact that his eyes were glowing faintly and the odd aura that surrounded him.

"What the…?" gasped Trunks, "Who are you?"

"Dis?" asked Chronoa at the same time, surprised to see the reclusive Watcher out of his 'cave', "What are you doing here?"

"First tell Monkey Boy to put the sword away," said Dis.

Trunks looked a bit put out at being called Monkey Boy, but did as he was told.

"Thank you. Now, I'm here because I received an alert of yet another Outsider being born in my territory."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Chronoa.

"Hes a Replacement Soul," said Dis, "I have no idea who he's replacing, but I do know that he'll be fucking up your Timeline simply by breathing. That new egg from Tokitoki probably holds his new Timeline."

Chronoa stared at the Watcher for a moment, before letting out a groan. She had never actually had to deal with an Outsider, but she'd certainly heard how problematic they could be.

"That'll be fun to keep on track," she said.

"Yep, best of luck," said Dis with a grin, "I suspect you'll meet him eventually anyway. See ya!"

He vanished in a flash of light.

"Supreme Kai of Time?" asked Trunks, "What was he talking about?"

Chronoa sighed.

"It doesn't matter," she said, picking up the egg, "Its just something important about the new Timeline. Its a bit different to the ones we usually watch over, but our job remains the same. Keep the timeline on track."

"Understood," said Trunks as Chronoa walked away with the egg.

 **A short prologue to set the scene with Chronoa and Dis, mainly because I'm probably going to be using some Xenoverse stuff as well. Nothing really to add here, so I'll leave you to leave a review. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business

Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.

 **And here we are with the first chapter. I don't think have anything to really add here, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

So, um, this is kinda awkward, I've never done anything like this before. I guess I should start at the beginning, right? Well, to start with, my name is Sun Wukong. No, I'm not the Monkey King, but I am a Meta-Human with a monkey tail. I live with my Grandfather, an elderly Chinese gentleman with enough martial arts knowledge to give Batman a run for his money. Why Batman? Why, because the world we lived in was that of the DC universe of course, complete with people running around in PJ's fighting killer clowns. However, despite what a shock that was to find out (About the same as waking up as a three year old with a prehensile tail), that was mostly a peripheral thing. I spent most of my time training with Grandpa or reading books obtained from the nearby town. It wasn't a bad life, a little boring, but I liked it.

However, all good things must come to an end as they say and Grandpa was old. As time went by, he became slower and more tired, eventually even stopping sparing with me. He never let it stop him though and he always kept moving forwards, exactly as he had taught me. Then, when I was 14, Grandpa failed to get out of bed. I moved to help him, but he stopped me with a hand on my head.

"No Sun, not today," he said, his voice as strong as ever, "Its time for me to go."

My eyes widened.

"You mean..?"

Grandpa nodded slowly.

"Yes," was all he said.

I sat back on my heels and bowed my head. Before I could cry however, Grandpa reached over and lifted my head back up.

"Don't be sad Sun," he said, "I've lived a full life and I have no regrets."

He turned his head and reached his other hand out towards his cane. To my surprise, the stick shot from its place and into his hand.

"Take this," he said, "It has served me well since my youth and I would like you to have it."

He handed me the stick, only for me to nearly drop it as it was much heavier than I was expecting. Grandpa chuckled lowly as I struggled to lift the deceptively small staff.

"Now now, none of that Bang," he said, "Sun will treat you well. Serve him as you did me."

Grandpa looked back up at me.

"This is the Ruyi Jingu Bang, my old weapon," he said.

My eyes widened at that.

"Wait, if this is the Ruyi Jingu Bang the your…" I said, "But I thought you were an Immortal!"

"Even the immortals die my boy," he said, "And even I get tired of life eventually."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Grandpa grinned, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Think of it as one last trick for this Old Monkey," he said, "Now, I think its time I rested. I leave you everything, including my old title. Do me proud my boy."

The old man closed his eyes and released a long breath, his hand going limp in mine. Then, his body began to glow and dissolve until all that was left was a stone egg the size of a football and a rusted old key Grandpa always wore around his neck. The egg cracked and shattered, leaving a small pile of dust on the bed that was quickly blown away by the wind. My Grandfather, the Monkey King, was dead.

* * *

I don't know how long I knelt there, just staring at the now empty bed, but eventually I had to move. I stood and walked slowly outside, carrying the now lighter staff with me. For a moment, I stared up at the sky, before I let out a scream of anguish and slammed the powerful weapon into the earth, creating a massive crack that traveled all the way to the treeline our house was built near and split a tree straight down the middle. I spent the rest of the day taking my grief out on the surrounding countryside, even going so far as to open up a small canyon, before I managed to calm down enough to think clearly.

Once I had, I returned to the house and took the key to Grandpa's old storage chest. Inside, I found a golden headband with red and white feathers sticking out over where the ears of the wearer would be, a golden mail shirt and a pair of straw sandals that seemed to be floating slightly. I picked up the headband, which began to glow as I touched it and shifted into a yellow cap with red feathers on the front. My eyebrows shot up at that.

"Thats cool," I said with a smile, the first since Grandpa died.

The other items changed as well, the shoes into red and white trainers and the chain mail into a red and yellow jacket. I took off my dark blue training Gi and changed into my street clothes, before slipping the shape changing Treasures and examining myself in the mirror. Under my new jacket I wore a white shirt and blue jeans. My hat did a great job of pushing down my spiky black hair I could never get to lay flat, not matter what I tried.

With that done, I quickly packed everything I thought I'd need, including a few scrolls I found on Ki useage that would probably come in useful, and, with nary a backwards glance, left the only place on this world I'd ever called home.

* * *

For the next two years, I travelled the world, never staying in one place for more than six months. Getting around was easy with the Cloud Boots that allowed me to create a cloud I could fly on that could reach supersonic speed in a pinch. I'd occasionally take part in fighting tournaments, making sure to hold back my super strength so I didn't get fingered as a Metahuman, but mostly I'd just travel, seeing everything I could and paying my way with the frankly absurd fortune Grandpa had left me. Then again, he was an Immortal with a percent of stealing anything that wasn't nailed down and making chaos wherever he went, so I suppose it wasn't totally surprising that he had a decent amount of cash.

* * *

Speaking of causing chaos, I wasn't quite as bad as the original Monkey King was, according to the legends at least, but I did cause more than a few headaches for the Heros and villains, usually by alternating between thumping the villains and being a pest for the heros. I even picked a fight with Batman when I went to Gotham. It...hadn't gone well. Despite my Super Strength, magic pole and boots and the Ki techniques I'd learnt, the Dark Knight had kicked my arse.

* * *

Eventually however, travelling around got boring and I found myself wanting to settle down a bit. Surprisingly (or maybe not), Grandpa actually had houses all over the world. I'd stayed in a few of them on my travels, but my favourite was a small house located in Jump City on the sea front, so thats where I went. It was my favourite, not only because it had a large collection of scrolls and books, but also a huge training room underneath that used Magic to be able to create virtually anything, from Automatons designed for sparing to increasing gravity so you could train just by walking around. Currently, I was training under 3 times the Earths gravity and making steady progress.

* * *

I hummed happily as I made my way through the streets of the city, a spring in my step and feeling lighter than air. Or maybe that was just my Cloud Boots. Either way, I was feeling great! The sun was shining, the birds were singing and I had finally mastered the technique I'd been working on for months. Yep, nothing could possibly get me do…

KABOOM!

SPLAT!

"ROAR!"

I blinked as green and purple ooze slowly dripped off my face and the peak of my hat. My eye twitched in irritation as Plasmus and the Titans flew past, locked in combat.

"Aaaand now my days ruined," I said, wiping the Plasmus ooze off my hair.

I glanced around. As expected, all of the civilians had cleared out, so I mentally commanded my gear to shift into the form I used for when I played the hero, the default form of the Treasures with the addition of a mask from the headband. I unwrapped my tail from around my waist and pulled my currently toothpick sized staff out of my headband and it expanded back to full size.

"Right, lets go hit an ooze monster," I said.

My boots glowed and I shot into the sky on a stream of white cloud. With my speed, it didn't take long for me to find the battle in a construction site where the Titans were getting their collective asses kicked.

"TALLY HO!" I shouted as I dropped out of the sky and swung my staff.

The combined force of my fall and the sheer weight of the staff easily splattered Plasmus across the construction site and forced up multiple chunks of concrete from the floor.

"What the..!" gasped Robin, "Who are you?"

"Monkey, at your service," I said.

Not the most original code name, but it worked.

"Dude, thats a lame name," said Beast Boy.

My eye twitched.

"Wait, I think I've heard of you," said Robin, "Didn't you pick a fight with Batman last year?"

I winced.

"Yes and that was a stupid move," I said, "But hey, you don't improve by playing it safe."

A shadow fell over me.

"But we should talk after we take down slimy."

I jumped as Plasmus took a swing at me, flipping over his head as I charged a Ki blast in my hand. I thrust my hand down and the ooze monster exploded as the energy bolt slammed into it. Plasmus gave an angry roar as it reformed and lashed out again. This time, an explosive disk slammed into the tendril and, well, exploded.

"Hey, you didn't forget about us?" said Robin.

Plasmus roared again and attacked. The Titans split up and went on the attack, Starfire flinging Starbolts, Raven random bits of rubble, Robin using his staff and explosive disks, Cyborg shooting Sonic Blasts while Beast Boy carried him in the form of a Pterodactyl. I spun my staff and threw it at Plasmus. The staff glowed and multiplied, each one linked with a thread of Ki, creating a net of golden light that slammed Plasmus into the ground. The Ooze monster roared, struggling against the bonds, but he wasn't able to pass through the holes in the energy net.

"Don't bother ugly," I said, landing on top of one of the staffs "All living things have Ki flowing through them and this net won't allow anything with Ki to pass."

"RAAWWG!"

"Oh, it can also do this," I said and snapped my fingers.

The net glowed and exploded in a brilliant flash as Plasmus howled in fury, before it cut off with a gurgle. A moment later, the light faded to reveal a skinny guy with a shaved head and trunks unconscious in the crater.

"Well, that was fun," I said as the replicated staffs vanished.

I hopped off my staff, grabbing it with my tail as I did. The weapon shrank down to the size of a baton which I slipped into my belt.

"Thanks for the help," said Robin.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"That was Ki you used, wasn't it?" asked Raven, floating over.

"That it was," I said.

"Whats Ki?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ki a mystical energy that all living things possess," I said, "With training, its possible to draw out and use Ki for various things, such as enhancing the body or even to attack directly."

Starfire blinked.

"Such abilities sound very familiar," she said, "But I cannot think where I heard of them…"

I shrugged.

"Like I said, all living things have Ki, so its possible other races in the Universe can use it," I said.

"So, what brings you to Jump City?" asked Robin.

"Nothing in particular," I said, "I just got bored of travelling and happened to stop here. Don't worry, I don't plan to make trouble for you kids."

I glanced at my watch.

"Oh crap, I'm late," I said, "Gotta Go, bye!"

I charged my boots and shot into the sky at high speed. As I flew away, I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't about to join the Titans just yet, but I'd made contact and hadn't got into a fight with them. Looks good so far.

Third Person POV

Far away from Jump City, on top a mountain in the middle of nowhere, the air seemed to ripple and two figures appeared.

"Hmmm, interesting," said one of them, "There are many powerful beings in this Timeline."

She looked around, scanning the horizon.

"This energy...why does it feel so familiar?"

She shook her head and turned to her larger companion.

"No matter, come. We have much to do and it won't be long before the Time Patrol tracks us down again."

"Understood," said the females companion and the two of them vanished with a swishing sound.

 **And I'm done. That was a lot harder than it needed to be, but I managed in the end. Before I go, a few points.**

 **First, Sun's Grandad being well, Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. That was done on a whim because I wanted to give Sun the Monkey Kings Magic staff and it sort of snowballed. That might have some bearing on future events, but its a bit unlikely.**

 **So, considering the prologue, I don't think I need to spell out what Sun actually is, do I? That won't be relevant until I get to Season Four of Teen Titans though. Well, probably not, but considering who just showed up, he may be getting a dye job soon than I planned.**

 **Speaking of, just who are the mysterious newcomers? Anyone who's played Xenoverse and who knows how many other games can probably guess.**

 **And with that I'm done. Heres hoping I don't run out of steam for a while, but until next time, I'll be seeing ya around!**


	3. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business

Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.

 **Nothing to say, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A few days after the fight with Plasmus and after drycleaning my gear thoroughly, I headed into town to a very small, out of the way bookshop that carried a number of rare tomes, old books and a ton of old scrolls containing lore long lost. Not really, it was just a bookshop with a nice cafe attached. It did however have a number of old books that were very interesting.

It didn't take me long to reach the shop where I immediately made my way to the Manga section. What? Just because this place has a section on Magic doesn't mean I'm going to immediately jump head first into it. I browsed the shelves for a moment, before grabbing a copy of Akame ga Kill and making my way over to an open seat to read. I'd barely got through a page when I sensed someone staring at me. I turned and was surprised to see Raven sitting next to me, staring at me as if she wasn't sure what to make of me.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No...its just that most people tend to avoid me," said Raven.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. Sure enough, many of the people in the shop were indeed giving her a wide berth. I guess its not totally surprising all things considered. I mean, if I ran into someone who could throw cars around with their mind in my last life, I might be a bit wary to. Then again, it was kinda rude considering she regularly saved the city.

"I'm not most people" I said.

"Clearly," said Raven, eyeing me strangely.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing," said Raven, going back to her book.

As she did, I caught a glimpse of what she was reading and nearly snorted. Journey to the West.

"So, you like the classics?" I asked.

"I guess," said Raven.

I stifled another chuckle and went back to my Manga. As I read, I noticed that Raven kept shooting looks at me, as if she could sense something different about me. Then again, she was empathetic, so it was very likely that she could.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I finished the volume and stood, heading over to the shelf to pick up the next two volumes and heading to pay. I headed down the street, before turning down into an alleyway and stopping.

"If your going to follow someone, learn to hide your aura," I said.

My shadow shifted and rose up, revealing Raven.

"How did you know I was following you?" she asked.

"I have very good instincts," I said, "So, can I help you with something?"

"You feel very odd," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Odd?" I asked, "Whats that supposed to mean."

Raven frowned.

"I'm...not sure," she said, "But...you don't feel Human."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Your aura doesn't feel Human," said Raven.

"Er, well, I am a Metahuman," I said.

Raven shook her head.

"No, Metahumans still feel like Humans," she said, "But you feel completely different."

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Ravens communicator went off.

"Raven, we have a problem!" said Robins voice, "Cinderblock is on the rampage!"

"Where?" asked the Dark Mage.

"Downtow…"

Robins voice was cut off as I dove forwards and tackled Raven, just as a massive, stone fist came crashing through the wall and passed through the place where her head would have been. Cinderblock smashed through the wall of the next building and disappeared.

"T-thanks," said Raven.

"No problem," I said, getting to my feet, "You OK?"

Raven nodded and took my hand, allowing me to pull her to her feet.

"You should get to safety," she said, "I need to go."

She disappeared into her shadow and I felt her aura vanish.

"I guess I need to go to," I said, pulling my staff out of my hat and expanding it as my clothes morphed into my gear, "Lets go punch a rock man."

I shot into the air on a stream of white cloud.

* * *

It did not take long to find the fight, not with the number of explosions going off in a now ruined diner. The Titans seemed to be doing a good job against the rock man and were slowly pushing him back. I landed on top of a nearby roof and sat back to watch. Hey, just because I was there, didn't mean I was always going to help them. Besides, they could handle…

My head snapped up as I suddenly felt a massive energy sources appear nearby, so massive that it completely dwarfed everyone in the city combined. I jumped to my feet and looked around wildly, trying to locate the sourse. Then, an aura down on the battlefield spiked. I looked down as Cinderblock let out a roar and a pulse of force as he suddenly gained a dark aura, his body turned white, his eyes glowed hot pink and a pink symbol that looked like a broken infinity symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I muttered.

Cinderblock swung his arms hard enough to release a wave of force that blew the Titans back, before he thundered forwards, punching Robin hard enough to send the Boy Wonder flying through a nearby wall. Cyborg and Starfire both fired their attacks at the stone criminals back as Beast Boy charged him in elephant form. It didn't work. Cinderblock shrugged off the ranged attacks and met Beast Boys charge head on, punching the shapeshifter hard enough to slam him into the ground and blast a massive crater. He grabbed a chunk of concrete and spun, lobbing the projectile at Cyborg and Starfire, knocking both out of the air. All of that took less than a minute. He started towards the downed Titans, but before he could take more than a few steps, Raven tossed a bus at his back. It did as much as the previous attacks, in other words, nada.

It did seem to annoy him though as he slowly turned to face Raven. Although his face couldn't move, I got the distinct impression that he was scowling He took a step towards Raven, before the end of a pole slammed into his chest and sent him hurtling back through a wall. I landed next to Raven as my pole retracted.

"You OK?" I asked.

Raven swallowed and nodded.

"Great, get your teammates up," I said, "I'll hold Cinderblock off, but I won't be able to beat him like this."

Raven nodded and flew off as Cinderblock came bursting out of the wall with a roar. I lowered my stance and readied my staff.

"Alright, lets see if I can beat Supervillain mode Cinderblock," I muttered.

Cinderblock glared at me, before he charged. I met the charge and slammed my staff into the side of his head. Cinderblock's head whipped to the side and, for a moment, I thought I might have hurt him. Then he grabbed my staff.

"Oh crap."

"RARRRHHHG!"

CRASH!

Before I could let go, Cinderblock swung me up and over, slamming me into the pavement with enough force that I felt my ribs crack. I let out a gasp as blood flew from my lips, before Cinderblock grabbed me and started squeezing. I struggled desperately, but my flailing legs did nothing, not even annoy the beefed up baddy. I felt my already damaged ribs give and my arms start to break. I screamed as my bones started to break.

"Let...me...go!" I ground out, charging energy in the back of my throat.

I opened my mouth and released it, blasting Cinderblock in the face with an energy blast. Surprisingly, he staggered back a few steps and let me go. I collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath as I tried to move. I looked up, right as Cinderblock kicked me across the area. I hit a wall and slid down it, my head spinning from the impact. I watched blerally as Cinderblock started stomping towards me, completely unable to move. I noticed that the Titans were all back on their feet, but something told me that they wouldn't be much help against this powered up Cinderblock.

Then, just before he was about to crush me, a figure appeared in front of me and blocked Cinderblocks attack. With one hand. The black figure shoved Cinderblock back and slammed his fist into his stomach. Cinderblock was folded in half over the stranger's fist and was sent flying back at high speed, before he charged up an energy attack in the other hand and fired a beam of purple energy after him. Cinderblock vanished in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the villain, apparently unconscious and no longer glowing. The stranger nodded and glanced back at me. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see who or what my savior was, all I could see was a black and purple figure with a tail, horns and red eyes. The figure nodded, before it vanished in a flash blue light.

"D-damn, so strong," I mumbled, "Heh, bet he'd...be...fun to...fight…"

With that, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Third person POV

"Is he going to be OK?" asked Raven, looking down at the unconscious form of Monkey.

After Raven had managed to heal everyone enough that they could fight, the Titans had moved to help the monkey tailed Martial Artist, but by the time they got there, Cinderblock had already been taken out by someone and Monkey was unconscious and badly hurt. They had taken him back to the tower to treat him and were currently in the infirmary, waiting for Cyborg to finish the scan.

"He had 15 broken ribs, three cracked ones, a collapsed lung, bruising to his stomach, both his arms are broken in six places each, both legs have hairline fractures and his tail is broken in three places," said Cyborg, "Combine that with a large number of lacerations and muscle tears and it's only his advanced physiology that's keeping him alive."

"Advanced physiology?" asked Robin

Cyborg nodded.

"I'm not sure what he is, but his body is much, much stronger than that of a normal humans," said Cyborg, "Cinderblock must have hit him incredibly hard to do this much damage."

The metal teen frowned as he examined the results of the scan.

"Its strange though, he's healing faster than a Human would, but it seems like hes healing stronger."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"I mean that his muscles and bones are getting stronger as they heal," said Cyborg.

"Getting stronger…?" muttered Starfire, "A monkey tail, getting stronger from injuries? No, he couldn't be…"

"Something wrong Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Oh, nothing," said the Tamaranian, "Its not important."

The team leader eyed the orange girl curiously for a moment. Before he could further enquire however, an alarm went off in the tower. The Titans immediately hurried to the living room where Robin brought up the source of the alert.

"Looks like someone's trying to rob the museum," he said, "Cyborg, can we leave Monkey here?"

"Yeah, he should be fine," said Cyborg, "Hes badly hurt, but healing quickly."

Robin nodded.

"In that case, Titans, GO!"

* * *

Time Nest

Chronoa frowned as she stared down at the Scroll of Eternity in front of her. It was the newest one in the Time Vault belonging to the Outsider Timeline. To be honest, she wasn't that surprised that Mira and Towa were causing trouble, but she wasn't expecting them to show up so soon! Still, at least her subordinate was able to fix the problem before it got to out of control. Speaking of which…

She turned as a blue light appeared and a tall, black armoured Frieza Clansman with pale purple gem in the middle of his horned head.

"Welcome back Fahrenheit," she said, "Any problems?"

"Nope, none at all," said Fahrenheit, "In fact, fighting someone weaker than me for a change was quite refreshing."

He glanced around.

"Wheres the Old Man and Trunks?" he asked.

"Trunks is trying to hunt down Mira and Towa again," said Chronoa, "The Old Man is over at the academy."

"Fair enough," said Fahrenheit, stretching his arms and tail, "So, whats up?"

Chronoa glanced over at him.

"What?"

"I can tell somethings bothering you," he said.

"Its this girl," said Chronoa, bringing up an image of Raven, "Theres something very strange about her. That and I can't seem to find Goku anywhere in this timeline."

"Well, stop looking for Goku," said Fahrenheit, "I think I found him."

He waved a hand and an image of Sun appeared.

"He's definitely a Saiyan," said Fahrenheit, "And his name is the Chinese version of Son Goku."

Chronoa narrowed her eyes as she examined the image. He certainly looked like a younger Goku, but his cocky grin and sense of style was definitely different.

"You could be right," she said, "Either that or there are two pure-blooded Saiyans on Earth already."

Fahrenheit chuckled.

"That could be interesting," he said.

"Not the word I'd use," muttered Chronoa.

Fahrenheit just laughed as he made his way out of the Vault.

 **And with that, chapter 2 is done. Mira and Towa are causing trouble already and it nearly got Sun killed. Still, at least he gets a boost from it!**

 **I based Fahrenheit on my character in Xenoverse 2. Technically, hes called DisLexic, but since theres already a character called that and Fahrenheit is closer to the Frieza Clansman naming convention, I thought I might as well change it.**

 **Cinderblock might have got a boost, but he still wasn't anywhere near as strong as some of the enemies they are going to be fighting in the future. Trust me.**

 **And with that I'm done. Next time, Starfire goes on a little trip through time and we get a glimpse of a potential future. This could be very interesting. Until then, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business

Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.

 **Nothing to say, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The team arrived at the Museum to find a man in a gold and black suit freezing two guards and moving to steal on old clock. The team quickly went on the attack, working together to try and take down the thief. However, it quickly became obvious that his technology was designed specifically with them in mind as he deployed lasers, energy shields and even a device that drained Cyborgs power core.

"You cannot defeat Warp," said the thief as he deflected another round of Explosive disks, "I am from the future and you relics are 100 years too early to beat me!"

With the Titans disabled, he reached through the glass case and grabbed the clock he came for, before turning and creating a portal.

"Tata Titans," he said, "I've enjoyed my time here, but I have a very bright future ahead of me."

As he moved to step through the portal, Starfire jumped at him, intending to stop him from escaping. Unfortunately, the only thing it succeeded in doing is sending both through the portal.

The inside of the portal looked like the inside of a mad watchmakers lair, but Starfire barely noticed as she wrestled with Warp.

"Let go of me!" shouted the thief.

"You endangered my friends!" snarled Starfire right back, reaching for his chestpiece.

"What? NO!" shouted Warp, "If you damage the suit…"

But it was too late and Starfire had already broken it. There was a brilliant flash of light and everything went black.

* * *

Warp slowly regained consciousness, groaning as he rubbed his head.

"Damn that girl," he groaned as he examined his suit, "Why did she have to do that?"

He sighed and stood. He'd have to find the parts to fix the suit and that would be a massive pain considering, according to his suit, he was 70 years out. He activated a holographic function in his suit, changing it to something a little less conspicuous as he stepped out of the alley he'd landed in. However, that proved to be unnecessary as the city was completely deserted and seemed to be destroyed.

"What in the world?" said Warp, "This isnt right. Jump City won't be destroyed for at least another ten years!"

"Oh really?"

Warp jumped at the sudden voice behind him and spun around. Before he could see who had spoken, a fist punched through his stomach. He coughed up blood as he stared into the cold, blue eyes of his killer.

* * *

Starfire groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She slowly pushed herself up, shivering at the unexpected cold before her Tamaranian physiology adjusted itself and the cold seemed to disappear.

"Where am I?" she said, "And where are my…"

She trailed off as she looked up and saw that she was at the base of Titan Tower. However, it wasn't the pristine tower it had been when they left, instead it was rundown and broken, with a massive hole blown out of the top of the T where she recognized Ravens room was. Starfire hesitantly entered the tower and made her way up to the Command Center/living room, calling for her friends as she went. As she made her way through the tower, she couldn't help but notice that things were different. The technology she saw was different and here and there she saw items with a logo she didn't recognize.

* * *

Eventually, she reached the living room and, after forcing the door open, entered. To her surprise, the room had changed. Mostly the changes were limited to different appliances, apparently upgraded ones, but one wall now had a number of plaques on it and a few framed photographs sitting beneath it. She made her way over and read the first plaque on the wall.

"Sun Wukong, beloved Father and Husband," she read, "I wonder what that means?"

It seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember which Earth custom it was. The other plaques also held names, few of which she recognized, and more than a few of the plaques were damaged and illegible. Finally finishing with the plaques, she turned to search the rest of the tower for any clue as to what happened to her friends. Before she could though, she stepped on something that cracked under her heel. She looked down and saw she had stepped on a photograph and cracked the frame.

Curious, she picked up the photo, only to nearly drop it in shock. It was a photograph of a group of people stood in front of the Tower on a sunny day. They were older, but there was absolutely no way she'd fail to recognize her friends. They were all there, along with a few more people she didn't recognize. Raven stood on the far right with her arm around the waist of a tall man with spiky, black hair under a red and gold hat, her other hand resting on the shoulder of a nine year old boy with the mans spiky, black hair and Ravens eyes, who was smiling widely and giving two V signs to the camera. The odd thing was that Raven was smiling, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Stood to the left of the couple was Cyborg, looking older and with much sleeker looking metal parts that actually appeared Human, with only slight raised areas where the mechanical parts ended and the human flesh began. He was accompanied by a woman with turquoise hair wearing a white tank top, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots and a labcoat over the top.

Beast Boy was sat in front of the group along with a beautiful blond girl, both of whom were smiling widely with a green haired baby girl between them sporting an equally large grin, despite her apparent young age.

Finally, in the middle was an older version of Starfire with one arm wrapped around a slim, well built man with spiky black hair, black eyes wearing dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while retaining the white gloves and boots with a large smile on her face. To Starfires surprise, the older her had a child in her other hand, one that was clearly part Tamaranian if his orange tinted skin and red hair was anything to go by.

"I thought I sensed someone here."

Starfire jumped and spun around.

"Who is there?" she demanded, charging up a Starbolt.

"Over here."

Starfire turned around and saw a young man with black hair floating just outside the open window. He had short, spiky black hair, purple eyes and was wearing the same golden chainmail Monkey wore, armoured trousers and a dark blue, hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a step back, "What happened here?"

"My name is Goku," said the stranger, "As for what happened here, they destroyed everything."

"Who are they?" asked Starfire, confused.

"The Androids," said Goku, "Powerful foes that appeared out of nowhere around 20 years ago."

"T-twenty years?!" gasped Starfire, "But…how?!"

"I have no idea," said Goku, "My guess is someone's messing with time."

"But if its been 20 years, why is the city in ruins?" asked Starfire, "Shouldn't it have been rebuilt after these Androids were defeated?"

"They weren't defeated," said Goku.

Starfires eyes widened.

"But...what about the League of Justice?" she asked.

"They're all dead."

Starfire gasped, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth.

"D-dead?!" she gasped.

Goku nodded as he walked over to the wall of plaques.

"Not even Superman stood a chance," he said, "He was killed by one specifically designed to eliminate Kryptonians. The others...well, how do you defeat something that doesn't tire, feel pain, remorse or anything other than glee at utter destruction? The only ones that lasted any time at all were the Titans thanks to our power ups, but eventually even they were defeated. I am probably the last person on the planet who can stand against the Androids and even then I'm not strong enough to destroy them."

"I-I could help…" said Starfire, still shaken.

"No, you'll just end up dead," said Goku, turning to Starfire, "You couldn't take on the Androids when they appeared, you'd die in seconds as you are. You need to return to your own time and warn your team about whats to come."

"B-but…"

Before she could protest however, a hand shot out of the shadows behind her and closed over her mouth. Starfires eyes widened for a moment, before they closed and she went limp. Goku jumped forwards, catching her before she could hit the floor and pulling her away from her apparent attacker, charging up an energy bolt in his other hand. The light of the energy attack fell on the shiny black carapace and pale purple gems of Fahrenheit.

"You...you're one of Frieza's people!" said Goku.

Fahrenheit sighed.

"Yes, I do have that psychopath as a Clansman, but not everyone related to that nut is evil," he said, "I'm just here to take her back to her own time before the timeline gets well and truly boned."

"Why would you care about that?"

Fahrenheit just pointed at the Time Patrol logo on his chest.

"Kinda my job. So, you gonna let me do it?"

Goku narrowed his eyes and lowered his stance, clearly willing to fight the Time Patroller if it came to it.

"If you can't beat the Androids you definitely can't beat me," warned Fahrenheit.

The two stared one another down for a moment, before Goku relaxed slightly.

"Fine, you can take her," he said.

Fahrenheit nodded and raised a hand, lifting Starfire with telekinesis and brought her over to his side.

"I wouldn't worry," said Fahrenheit as blue light began to build around him, "This little interaction will have changed the timeline significantly."

"Yeah, but will it be enough," muttered Goku as Fahrenheit vanished.

* * *

Back in the present

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin as he ran to catch the Tamaranean and the thief before they could vanish.

Unfortunately, the boy wonder was to slow and the portal vanished, leaving him to grasp at empty air.

"Em, where did she…" started Beast Boy, but was interrupted as a blue light appeared behind the team.

Everyone spun around to face the light, thinking that Warp might be back, but instead of the gold plated thief, an unconscious Starfire and the clock Warp had stolen.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin ran over to the alien girls side and checked her over.

"Urg…" groaned Starfire as she stirred at Robins touch and opened her eyes, "R-robin?"

"Are you OK Star?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"I-I think so," said Starfire.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Beast Boy, "You just disappeared over there!"

"I-I travelled to the future," said Starfire.

* * *

Time Nest

"Job done," said Fahrenheit as he stepped out of the time portal.

"Nice work Fahrenheit," said Chronoa.

"So, why exactly did you have me take her back rather than prevent her from going back in the first place?" asked the Frieza Clansman.

"Because that Warp fellow wasn't from the Timelines we watch over," said Chronoa.

"Huh?"

"He made a mess of his time machine," said Chronoa, "He didn't go back, he went sideways."

"So, loophole?"

"Yep."

Fahrenheit sighed.

"Thats gonna bite us later, isnt it?"

"Who knows," said Chronoa.

Fahrenheit grumbled under his breath as he pushed off the table.

"Well, I promised I'd spar with the Taino Force after they wouldn't leave me alone for a week," he said, "See ya!"

He vanished in a flicker of speed. Now alone, Chronoa unrolled the scroll she had in front of her and frowned as she stared down at the picture on it. It was a picture of Raven.

"Why do you seem so familiar," she muttered, "And why are Mira and Towa already causing trouble in your world?"

"Oh, just you wait and see."

"AAHHH!"

Chronoa nearly jumped out of her skin as Dis appeared behind her.

"Don't...do...that," hissed the Supreme Kai, spinning around to face the Watcher, "And what do you mean by that?"

Dis smirked and put a scroll on the table. Chronoa raised an eyebrow and unrolled it. At the sight of what was written on it, her eyes widened and she whipped her head around to face Dis.

"This..?"

"Completely accurate," said Dis, "Such is the headaches of dealing with Outsiders!"

 **And done. Blimey, that was harder than it needed to be. So, apparently the Androids were still created, although you can guarantee that Gero wasn't responsible here.**

 **I don't think I really need to spell out who it was that Starfire met, do I?**

 **As for the other people in the photos, I will...not be at all surprised if you can guess. Just, please don't kill me for the changes.**

 **And with that I'm done. Please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Monkey Business

Most Outsiders wake up as they are being reborn. This one is a bit different. Aw well, at least sparing with Superman will go a long way to cutting out a lot of potential problems. Hopefully.

 **Nothing to say, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Let me tell you, getting the crap kicked out of you by a giant rock man empowered by Demonic magic is a lot less fun than it sounds. Still, at least I was alive and that meant I could get stronger so that didn't happen again. I let out a groan as I opened my eyes, feeling my body throb in protest as I shifted.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Cyborg entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a stone giant tossed me through three walls," I said

"Fair enough," said Cyborg, "Despite the aches and pains, you actually seem to be fully healed."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Er, how long was I out?" I asked, "Cus I'm pretty sure I had at least a broken arm, leg and a couple of ribs. I may heal quick, but not that quick!"

"You can thank Raven for that," said Cyborg, "She healed you."

"I'll do that," I said as I slowly sat up, "Um, wheres my gear?"

Cyborg just pointed at a table where my clothes were folded with my staff leaning against it. The only thing that was missing was my headband. I reached up and found that I was still wearing it. I hopped out of bed and got dressed, shrinking my staff down to the size of a pencil and sticking it behind my ear.

"Oh, before I forget, Robin wants to talk to you before you go," said Cyborg, "Come with me."

I followed the metal teen out of the infirmary and down the hall to the living room/command center where the rest of the Titans were gathered. I couldn't help but notice that they all seemed pretty down, especially Starfire who seemed to be crying. As Cyborg and I entered the room, Robin looked up from where he was doing his best to comfort Starfire. At the sight of Cyborg and I, he stood and came over to us.

"Hows Starfire?" asked Cyborg.

"Still pretty shaken up," said Robin.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"You could say that," said Robin, glancing back at Starfire, "Something happened during our last battle and shes pretty shaken up."

"Oh?"

Robin shook his head.

"Not important," he said, "I've actually got something else I want to talk to you about."

I cocked my head on one side.

"Would you be willing to join our team?" asked Robin, "With your powers, you'd make a great addition."

I hesitated for a moment. I'd been expecting that question, but I wasn't sure if I was willing to give up my independence. If I joined the Titans, that would mean I was a Hero and would inevitably gain a whole load of enemies in the process. As it was, I could stay out of battles if I so desired. After a moment's thought, I shook my head.

"Not right now," I said, "I fully intend to help you out if you need it, but I have stuff to do that I might not be able to do if I join the team."

Robin nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, "Take this when you go."

He handed me a Titan Communicator.

"Sure thing," I said, "Feel free to call if you need help."

Robin nodded and went back to comforting Starfire. I turned to Cyborg.

"Thanks for patching me up," I said, "And tell Raven I said thanks to."

"Will do," said Cyborg, "See you around Monkey."

I nodded and left the Tower. Once outside, I took off and flew towards my house. As soon as I took off, I noticed that I seemed to be faster.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered.

* * *

Once I got home, I immediately headed into the basement and activated the Gravity seals, increasing the gravity to 5 times, twice the amount I had been training at. Such a jump should have flattened me, but to my surprise, I was able to keep my footing. Oh, I certainly wasn't able to move easily, but it was no more difficult than 3 times Earths gravity should have been.

"Huh, so I'm stronger," I muttered, "Thats interesting…"

I took a deep breath and started my training. Hey, I may be stronger, but that only means I could skip a few gravity levels.

* * *

A couple of days later I headed out into the city for an evening walk. However, to my surprise I arrived in the city center to find it in the middle of being destroyed by the Titans and the Hive trio. They'd made a real mess of the area and most of the shop fronts were in pieces, including one that had a van through the window.

"Glad I'm not the one who has to clean up after these guys," I said, "Guess I'll go home. Not like I can have a quiet walk with that going on and I doubt the Titans need my help with those three."

However, before I could leave, I heard a scream coming from one of the nearby shops. I spun around and spotted a pair of kids, a boy and a girl who looked about 13, in one of the wrecked shops. The boy was trapped under a chunk of collapsed wall while the girl was trying to pull him free. Unfortunately for them, Mammoth had just lobbed a massive chunk of road at Robin, who had dodged, and now the projectile was on a collision course for the two teens.

"Oh hell," I muttered, "Of course this would happen on a day I'm not wearing my gear!"

Still, that didn't mean I was going to just let two innocent kids get crushed. I shot forwards and slammed my fist into the chunk of asphalt, blasting it to dust before it could crush the two kids.

"You two OK?" I asked as I landed in front of them.

"I-I think so," said the girl, "B-but my brother…"

Before she could finish, I dug my fingers under the rock he was stuck under and tossed it away. With the boy now freed, his sister ran forwards and hugged him.

"Thank god you're ok!" she gasped.

"OW, go easy Lazuli!" gasped the boy.

I blinked. Wait, Lazuli?

"Oh, sorry Lapis," said Lazuli.

" _Why does that sound so familiar?"_

I took another look at the two kids I'd just saved. The girl was very pretty and would no doubt grow into a true beauty, with shoulder length, blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt with white and black striped long sleeves.

Her brother on the other hand had shoulder length black hair, although he shared his twins eye colour, and was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with the Lexcorp logo on the breast, white sleeves stitched into the shirt's sleeves, blue jeans held up by a belt, green socks and blue and white sneakers. He also had an orange scarf around his neck that seemed very familiar. Then, my eyes widened in shock as I realised why these two kids seemed so familiar.

They were younger, but there was no mistaking it. A pair of twins, one with black hair, the other with blond, both with blue eyes. These two were 17 and 18! Hell, Lapis was already wearing his scarf! I narrowed my eyes and flexed my fingers as my self preservation instincts roared at me to deal with them now while I could, my fighting instincts roared at me to let them become strong to give me a good fight and my compassion yelled at me to leave them alone since they hadn't done anything and were just ordinary kids. After a couple of seconds, I relaxed. Dr Gero didn't exist in this world, so chances are these two would grow up normal.

"Thanks for saving us Mr," said Lazuli.

I smiled at her.

"Not a problem kiddo," I said, "Now, you two stay put. I'm going to go show those idiots why they should watch where their fighting."

My aura flared around me and I shot out of the hole in the wall, just as Mammoth threw another chunk of road at the Titans who had received a beating and were now all dazed in the same spot.

"YAH!"

My fist slammed into the concrete, once again reducing it to dust. I quickly charged a Ki blast in my other hand and fired it at the three teenaged Villains. Jinx and Gizmo both jumped out of the way while Mammoth crossed his arms over his face and tanked the attack. To my surprise, other than pushing him back a few feet, the attack didn't do that much damage. Then again, I was holding back to prevent my attack from flattening the area more than it already was.

"Its you!" shouted Raven.

"Hey there Raven," I said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, not really," said the Dark Mage, "I met him before that fight with Cinderblock last week."

"How about we discuss this later," said Robin, "We've still got to beat those three."

He pointed at the Hive Three who had just regrouped.

"One more snot muncher won't help you!" shouted Gizmo.

"Heh, lets take em down," said Jinx, "Attack pattern Alpha!"

The three criminals charged. The Titans moved to meet the charge, but I held out my hands.

"Leave this to me," I said.

"But…" started Robin, but I had already taken off.

I vaulted over a barrage of missiles sent at me by Gizmo and landed, rolling under Jinx's energy attacks and meeting Mammoths fist with my own. The impact was massive, releasing a shockwave that blew up a cloud of dust, cracked the ground and blew Gizmo and Jinx off their feet. Mammoth looked surprised by my strength, but that quickly turned to surprise and pain as I spun and slammed my fist into his gut. He was sent flying back, blood flecked spit flying from his mouth as he did.

"W-what the hell!?" gasped the massive teen as he struggled to his feet, holding his stomach, "How did…?"

"You may be big and strong, but I'm stronger and faster," I said, cracking my knuckles, "Plus, I can do this."

I widened my stance and pointed my palms at Jinx and Gizmo as they charged me from either side in an attempt to flank me.

"Dragon Shot!"

Green energy bolts shot out of my palms and blasted them both back and destroying Gizmos pack in the process.

"GAH! YOU DAMN CLUDGE HEAD!" shouted Gizmo, "YOU BROKE MY TECH!"

"Bite me," I said.

I ducked under an attempted kick from Jinx, before her other foot slammed into my cheek. It didn't hurt.

"Was that it?" I asked, "If thats your strongest blow, you won't even be able to tickle me."

Jinx narrowed her eyes and went on the attack, sending high speed punches, kicks and energy attacks at me. She wasn't as fast as I was, but she was skilled and aiming at my weak points. Despite the fact she couldn't really hurt me, I still made sure to block her attacks. No point in getting complacent and ending up hurt because I didn't block an attack I thought wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I had no idea what her powers would do if they hit me.

I had just sidestepped another energy blast when I instinctively ducked, allowing a massive fist to sail over my head as Mammoth took a swipe at me.

"Beat it ass hole!" I shouted, charging another energy beam and fired it at Mammoth.

The massive teen managed to avoid the attack, allowing the beam to fly straight up and blast the clouds away, revealing the star specked and darkening sky, as well as the full moon. However, I wasn't interested in that as I was busy trying to fend off both Jinx and Mammoth at the same time. Sure, I was skilled and stronger and quicker than both of them, but the two Hive students were very good with teamwork and were pressing me hard. Jinx would force me on the defencive with her fast and accurate strikes, which was actually managing to numb my arms, while Mammoth came at me with slow but powerful attacks. It was actually pretty effective, so much so that they were pushing me back. Then, one of Jinxes attacks hit the ground in front of me, making it crack and me lose my balance. Mammoth capitalized on my sudden destruction and punched me in the chest, hard. I flew across the area and slammed into a wall, sliding down it, gasping for breath as I stared blankly up at the moon.

 **Oops, thats not gonna end well.**

 **So, Sun is back up and about and finding out all about the joys of Zenkei, although he hasn't figured out he's a Saiyan yet, although he certainly will by morning!**

 **17 and 18's names were originally Lapis and Lazuli, I checked. Yes, they are indeed the same people. Does this mean they won't become Androids later? Hmm...maybe…**

 **The next chapter will be done in the third person (obviously) and we get to see whether or not this world is more DC or more DBZ. Until then, see ya around!**


End file.
